Generic Ninja Zombie, CR 11
A black-clad figure slowly shuffles forward. A pouch hangs from one hip, and a sheathed katana from the other. The only visible part of the creature is its head, which is covered in grey skin that seems to be sloughing off. Patches of its skull are visible, and its mouth hangs open as it gives a low, hungry groan. Suddenly, the creature rockets forward, doing several flips before drawing its katana in a mid-air somersault, and slashing at you with a loud "Wataaaaah!" Ninjas make excellent footsoldiers. So do zombies. It was therefore inevitable that some twisted genius somewhere would decide to create an army of ninja zombies. These rotting corpses are still capable of bounding up walls, throwing shuriken, and giving Bruce Lee-like yells, all the while groaning “braaains.” Stat Block Ninja Zombie CR 11 Male human corpse creature Strong Hero 5/Fast Hero 5 Medium Undead (Augmented Humanoid) AP 0 Init +1 (+1 Dex); Senses darkvision 60’; Listen +1, Spot +1 Allegiances evil, neutrality Rep +2 Aura strong evil Languages English, Japanese ----- Defense 24 (+8 Defense, +1 Dex, +3 armor, +2 natural), touch 19, flat-footed 23 (+1 dodge bonus against melee attacks) hp 65 (10 HD) Immune ability drain, any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless), critical hits, damage to physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), death effects, death from massive damage (but is immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hp or less), disease, energy drain, fatigue and exhaustion effects, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), nonlethal damage, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, stunning Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +3 ----- Spd 40 ft. (8 squares) Melee mastercraft katana +14/+9 (2d6+8/19-20) and Melee slam +8 (1d6+5) or Melee unarmed strike +13/+8 (1d4+8) and Melee slam +8 (1d6+5) or Ranged shuriken +9/+4 (6) (+1 to hit and damage at opponents within 30 ft.) Base Atk +8/+3; Grp +13 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options does not take a -4 penalty when using a ranged weapon against an opponent in melee combat Combat Gear mastercraft (+1) katana, 10 shuriken ----- Abilities Str 20, Dex 13, Con --, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 10 SQ evasion, undead traits Talents Advanced Melee Smash, Evasion, Improved Increased Speed, Improved Melee Smash, Increased Speed, Melee Smash Feats Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Combat Martial Arts, Defensive Martial Arts, Elusive Target, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (katana), Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Unbalance Opponent Skills Balance +15, Climb +12, Hide +9, Jump +19, Listen +1, Move Silently +9, Search +1, Spot +1, Tumble +15 Occupation Athlete (bonus class skills: Balance, Jump, Tumble) Possessions combat gear plus mastercraft (+1) leather armor ----- Evasion (Ex): If a ninja zombie is exposed to any effect that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, the ninja zombie suffers no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Undead Traits: No Constitution score. Darkvision out to 60 feet. Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Immune to damage to its physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Cannot heal damage on its own if it has no Intelligence score, although it can be healed. Negative energy (such as an inflict spell) can heal undead creatures. Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Uses its Charisma modifier for Concentration checks. Not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. Not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. Resurrection and true resurrection can affect undead creatures. These spells turn undead creatures back into the living creatures they were before becoming undead. Undead do not breathe, eat, or sleep. Combat Ninja zombies are not foolish combatants. Despite their undead state, they still retain their intelligence, their skill, and most of their speed. They always attack in groups, usually in a group that is double the size of the number of PCs. Their standard tactic is for half of them to hang back and pepper enemies with shuriken while the other half moves forward for melee combat. Using ranged weapons against ninja zombies engaged in melee always gives the attacker a -4 penalty to hit due to the ninja zombies' Elusive Target feat. Likewise, they always designate their melee target as being the focus of their Unbalance Opponent feat, which denies a target their Strength bonus on attack rolls against them. Design Notes Despite their name, ninja zombies are not actually zombies. They're corpse creatures, using the template of the same name from the Book of Vile Darkness. Ninja zombies are built using the elite array in the following build: Str 15, Dex 14, Con 8, Int 13, Wis 12, Cha 10. For their levels, 1 ability point is added to Str and Dex each. Finally, the corpse creature template gives Str +4, Dex -2, and, being undead, gives no Con score. For a good example of a ninja zombie, watch the pit scene from the beginning of The Army of Darkness. Alzrius Category:CR 11 Category:Undead Category:Book of Vile Darkness Category: Fast Category: Strong Category: Modern Undead